1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a projection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital light processing (DLP) projectors include a digital micro-mirror device (DMD) for reflecting light to a projection lens for forming images on a screen. At present, a DMD includes about 5,000,000 tiny lenses. While more tiny lenses can improve performance of a DLP projector, the structure of the DLP projector will become more complex.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a projection device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitation.